


Her Mind's Eye

by Thirst4Chicken



Category: Yume Nikki, Yume Nikki | Dream Diary
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, Dream Sex, Dreamscapes, Exhibitionism, Eyes, F/M, Mild Blood, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monster sex, Paranoia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Train Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirst4Chicken/pseuds/Thirst4Chicken
Summary: Madotsuki knew she was being watched, but she never expected the Train Passenger to take advantage of that fact
Relationships: Madotsuki (Yume Nikki)/Train Passenger
Kudos: 23





	Her Mind's Eye

Madotsuki felt like she was being watched.

This wasn’t necessarily a new feeling, nor was it rare; in all her travels and adventures through the dreamscape of her mind, Madotsuki had many times felt like she was being watched. There were a myriad of beings inhabiting the world of dreams she voyaged through – people, creatures, figments, some combination thereof – and many of them had eyes. Indeed, she was even used to being watched by unseen and unknown entities when traveling through the deeper worlds of her deranged imagination, and not once before had it ever particularly bothered her.

This was different. This _felt_ different.

Madotsuki had long ago gotten used to the feeling of being watched, whether by beings seen or unseen – it was simply part of the dreamscape, after all – but she had never felt like _this_ before. No matter where she walked, be it the Nexus, or Mars, or the White Desert, or even Hell itself, she could _feel_ the sensation of eyes upon her, but could never locate where the sensation was coming from. It seemed to come from everywhere – and nowhere – all at once.

In search of answers, she had traveled far and wide, exploring every inch of her dreamscape, but all to no avail. In her anger, she had killed dozens – mostly Eye People and the eerie Walking Eye she could always find in the FC House – for simply deigning to look upon her. She had cut a bloody swathe through the deep worlds until at last her bloodlust had been sated and her knife ran red with the spectral blood of her victims.

(There was no sense in feeling guilt or remorse for what she had done, of course. These beings were but figments of her imagination, as best she could tell, and would no doubt reappear when next she fell asleep, just as they always did, with no memory of what had occurred to them.)

Unfortunately, none of it made Madotsuki feel better, and none of it made the feeling go away.

Agitated but weary, Madotsuki soon found herself in the Dense Woods, walking towards the lone train car sitting amongst the overgrowth. She didn’t know why she was heading for the train car, but neither did she care – this was how her dreams often went, after all, simply flowing along from one point to another without any sense of narrative or direction.

Who was she to try to impose purpose upon such pure and beautiful chaos?

With her eyes only half-open and her body moving automatically, Madotsuki was soon upon the train car. Outside, trees and darkness alike flowed past the windows as the train car began speeding through the void, moving faster than thought in no direction whatsoever. The train car never actually _moved_ anywhere, Madotsuki knew, though whether she ended up back in the Dense Woods or on the mysterious Witch Island was always a mystery.

She was a mess, Madotsuki realized as she looked out of the closest window, seeing her reflection for the first time since the conclusion of her rampage. Her beloved pink sweater was covered in splashes of blood, and there were holes in her short skirt. There was even blood in her hair, staining her brunette locks, but thankfully leaving her pigtails untouched. Her socks were damp with spilled blood, all of which almost matched her small red shoes.

Again, not that Madotsuki much cared. All she cared about was getting away from the feeling of being watched. The feeling of eyes upon her, eyes everywhere, watching her every move, watching and waiting…

But as she stood there looking out of the window and feeling the train car rumble beneath her feet even as it moved nowhere at all, Madotsuki knew the only eyes upon her right then and there were those of the mysterious Passenger sitting on the bench behind her.

A dark and shadowy entity with a distorted shape and glowing red eyes, it was like so many of the other beings residing within the dreamscape; inhuman, unknowing, and unknowable. Even so, Madotsuki paid little attention to the Train Passenger; it was always there, would always be there, sitting on that bench, breathing harshly, rocking back and forth oddly, eyes always watching…

Until that evening, when it finally did something different.

Madotsuki was so engrossed in the sensation of being watched that she didn’t even notice the Train Passenger had stood from its seat until it was almost upon her. Turning from the window, she was surprised to find the entity standing in front of her, still rocking back and forth slightly, its breath harsh and wheezing, its glowing eyes boring into her soul.

And then, as Madotsuki watched, the Train Passenger began to transform. It grew larger and bulkier, as though its shadowy mass was gathering new material from the surrounding darkness, until it was larger than Madotsuki herself. Its glowing red eyes pushed towards each other and then fused together, forming one, large red in the center of what might have been considered its face, a pulsing orb that glared upon the girl with fiery red light. And, last but not least, from between its two misshapen legs sprouted a thick, black protuberance that jutted out from its body at a ninety-degree angle, almost a foot long in length.

 _A penis_ , Madotsuki thought to herself, recognizing the Train Passenger’s newest appendage. _That’s new. How very curious_.

“Are you the one watching me?” the girl asked aloud, looking up at the wheezing entity as it stood before her, its black cock throbbing only inches away from her adolescent form. Her voice was calm but ponderous, as it always was, more weary and curious than anything. “Is it you?”

The Train Passenger did not answer; not that Madotsuki had much expected it to. None of the beings in any of the realms of her deranged dreamscape ever spoke to her, at least not in any language she would understand. Instead, the entity merely took another step towards her, its shadowy form bubbling and billowing around it, and its red eye pulsing in time with the throbbing of its monstrous cock.

It was then that Madotsuki noticed she was entirely naked, her clothes having quite literally vanished into thin air. Her sweater, her skirt, her socks, even her undergarments; just gone, as though they had never been there to begin with. Still, this did not surprise the girl in the least; these things simply happened in dreams, with stories jumping from one point to another without much meaning. All she knew was that she was wearing her clothes one moment and then, the next moment, they were gone, and she stood naked before the Train Passenger with her budding breasts on full display and glistening cunt ripe for the taking.

 _I wonder what will happen next_ , Madotsuki thought to herself.

She didn’t have long to wait. After taking a moment to look the girl up and down – quite obviously, considering the size and shape of its pulsing red eye – the Train Passenger took hold of Madotsuki and then spun her around so she was facing away from the entity. She was bent over next, one of its amorphous pressing down on her bare back, causing her to reach out and press her own hands against the reflective glass of the window.

Even then, with the trees and darkness flowing past in an endless loop outside the train car as Madotsuki found herself bending over and subconsciously spreading her legs to accept the entity’s throbbing gift, the girl still felt like she was being watched, and not just by the Train Passenger. All around her, above her, below her, on every side, Madotsuki felt invisible eyes upon her, looking over every exposed inch of her naked body, caressing her legs, kissing her neck, fondling her perky breasts, tasting her quivering sex…

 _Where?_ , Madotsuki thought to herself, looking around even as the Train Passenger kept her bent over with her hands pressed against the window. _Who is watching me? Where are you…?_

Then she felt the head of the Train Passenger’s monstrous cock pressing against her slick sex, and suddenly the feeling of being watched wasn’t quite as important anymore.

Madotsuki closed her eyes and grunted as she felt the Train Passenger push the head of its cock inside her and then begin keep going, slowly but surely burying inch after inch of its supernaturally thick shaft deep inside the girl. She gasped and wriggled her nubile hips as best she could, her fingers curling against the window of the train car as she fought to accommodate the fat intruder thrusting deeper and deeper inside of her.

Had Madotsuki done this before? She did not know. She had been dreaming for so long, explored so many worlds deep within and outside of her own demented subconscious, that it was often hard to remember exactly what she had experienced. Each dream lasted a lifetime, during which time Madotsuki took part in endless adventuring. It seemed possible she had experienced intercourse before, perhaps even likely considering the breadth of her dreamscape, but she had no clear memories of it.

She certainly hadn’t had sex in her waking life, of that Madotsuki knew without question. She was a shut-in, a recluse, a _hikikomore_ , with no more desire to interact with other human beings than she had to leave her room. Her dreams were her life, her world, her eternity, and so it mattered not what she experienced in the waking world; only in her dreams did anything seem to matter.

Nonetheless, whether the girl had been penetrated before or not, the sensations she felt pulsing through her body certainly _felt_ new, as though she was experiencing them for the first time. The Train Passenger’s monstrous cock felt thick and wonderful inside of her, buried to the hilt, each and every inch of its shadowy flesh pushing against her tight and (potentially) virginal walls. Madotsuki felt full in a way she had only before imagined, stuffed to the very limit, with the Train Passenger buried inside her and stretching her young body wide open.

She liked it, she decided. She liked it…and she wanted more.

As though understanding what Madotsuki felt, the Train Passenger slowly began to pull its throbbing cock out from within the girl’s quivering womb, unsheathing inch after inch, causing the girl to gasp rather adorably…only to then push the entire length of its shaft right back into the girl, burying itself to the hilt once again and pressing its black and shadowy hips against the girl’s plump buttocks.

“Ahn! Ahn! Ahn! Nnnnn…” Madotsuki began to whimper and moan lightly as she felt the Train Passenger truly begin to thrust in and out of her, its swollen cock stroking her insides and causing wave after wave of both pain and pleasure to crash over her. After experiencing nothing but agitation and frustration for so much of her dream, it felt wonderful to Madotsuki to experience something else entirely, a delightful mix of both ecstasy and agony. “Nnn. Nnnn. Ah! Ah! Uhhnnn!”

Whether or not the Train Passenger knew – or cared – how Madotsuki was adjusting to her new situation, it certainly didn’t let that stop it. With the girl now bent over and pressing her hands against the window, it moved its hands from her back to her lithe hips, taking hold of them as it began to drive itself in and out of her warm and wet folds. Madotsuki was tight – even painfully so if, indeed, the Train Passenger could even feel pain, strange and unholy creature that it was – and so each and every thrust into her slick cunt stretched her open just a little more. Her sex practically sucked the entity’s cock back inside her, pulling at it, begging it never to leave, pleading with the being to remain sheathed forever within the girl’s welcoming womb.

Madotsuki adjusted to the experience of being fucked silly just as she adjusted to everything in her dreamscape; with an open mind and an unusually detached attitude. She had long ago lost most of her capability to experience human emotion – living a lifetime every time you fell asleep tended to do that to a person – but it didn’t mean what she was experiencing felt any less real. If anything, her dreams often felt more powerful than her waking reality, and so Madotsuki reveled in the sensation of being physically stimulated in a way that still felt entirely new to her.

Indeed, it was scenarios like this that encouraged Madotsuki to return to her dreamscape so very often. After all, where else could she experience such strange and wonderful things? Certainly not in the waking world, she knew that much.

All the while, the Train Passenger never once stopped fucking Madotsuki, never once slowed down or thrust in a gentler manner, almost robotic in its oddly perfect rhythm. If anything, it only seemed to grow harder and faster over time, as though taking greater joy in penetrating deeper and deeper into the girl’s tight, young body. And Madotsuki, dream adventurer that she was, savored each and every moment of it.

“Ahn. Ahn. Ahn. Huh! Huuhhnnn!!” Madotsuki found herself moaning as the Train Passenger delivered a particularly deep thrust, striking something within her she didn’t even know she had and causing a shiver of pleasure to run up and down her spine. She was losing herself to the experience by now, pushing back against the entity behind her as it fucked her, demanding more without saying as much.

And still it went on, the both of them, now moving in conjunction with one another. The Train Passenger slammed into Madotsuki again and again, growing harder and faster with each passing moment, its shadowy hands gripping her lithe waist. The girl responded by throwing herself back at her lover, bucking her hips and bending her legs as she both felt and heard her young ass slapping against the Train Passenger’s black hips. She could feel her pigtails swinging to and fro on either side of head, as well as her small but perky breasts bouncing back and forth in rhythm with the red-eyed monster pumping into her from behind.

_SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP_

The more Madotsuki gave in to the pleasure, the more she began to enjoy it, her usually calm and curious demeanor giving way to something unfamiliar but welcome. Here she was, entirely naked but not embarrassed, openly moaning in pleasure as a cyclopean shadow bent her over and fucked her from behind right out in the open where anyone – and everyone – could see.

It was the familiar feeling of being watched that finally brought Madotsuki out of her blissful new experience, for the moment she thought of being watched, so too did she suddenly _feel_ once again like she was being watched. The girl had been closing her eyes as she felt the Train Passenger’s swollen cock stroke her insides, and it wasn’t until she again felt eyes upon her that she remembered to open her own and look around. Another gasp escaped her mouth as she did so, and this time it had nothing to do with the fat cock slamming into her.

Looking out of the window against which she was pressing her hands in order to better support herself, Madotsuki was surprised to find she no longer saw trees or darkness passing by the train car. Instead, when she looked into the darkness beyond the window, she saw only eyes.

Eyes. Eyes _everywhere_.

How long the train car had stopped, Madotsuki did not know, only that it had come to a stop somewhere she had never been before, and endless void, and one filled to the brim with eyes.

Blue eyes, brown eyes, green eyes, red eyes.

Human eyes, animal eyes, the eyes of aliens and demons and creatures unknown to man.

Dull eyes, glowing eyes, eyes that faded in and out of existence.

Some eyes came in pairs, others were singular, and others still came in sets of three or more.

Some of the eyes had bodies attached to them, resembling the Eye People Madotsuki had slaughtered in the White Desert, or the Walking Eye she often found wandering the FC House, but these were few and far in between. For the most part, the eyes seemed to exist all on their own, simply growing out of the darkness between worlds, open wide, glowing, glaring, all of them watching Madotsuki as she was bent over and fucked silly by a figment of her own imagination.

These were the eyes that had been watching Madotsuki since she fell asleep, of that she was certain. Where they came from, what they wanted, and why they were only appearing now, she did not know, could not know. All that mattered was that she had found them. Here were the eyes, the entities that had been watching her for so long, agitating her, frustrating her, driving her insane.

Watching.

Waiting.

And, despite everything, despite the blood she had shed, the frustration she had experienced, the humiliation she would have no doubt felt had she suddenly found herself being fucked in front of an audience in real life – Madotsuki felt no anger towards the eyes. If anything, she took pleasure from the fact that they were there.

 _This is what you were waiting for_ , she thought to herself as she looked through the window of the train car, meeting each of the thousand eyes in turn even as the Train Passenger continued to slam into her from behind. _You were waiting. You were watching. This._

Despite everything, Madotsuki decided she liked being watched as the Train Passenger slammed into her girlish cunt again and again and again, pushing deeper and deeper inside of her with every powerful thrust. The sensation of a thousand eyes upon her didn’t embarrass her in the least; indeed, it only seemed to excite her, to thrill her, to make an already otherworldly experience so much more beautifully chaotic.

There she was, in the middle of the train car, bent over, legs spread, cheeks red, and breasts on full display as a shadowy entity pounded its monstrous cock in and out of her, causing her to scream and whimper like the little girl she was. As far as Madotsuki was concerned, it was exactly what she had always wanted, whether or not she had known ahead of time.

And so, the eyes watched on, each and every one of them, and Madotsuki took joy in their being there, surrendering herself entirely to her voyeuristic audience even as the shadowy entity standing behind her gripped her hips and buried its swollen cock inside her again and again.

The eyes watched as Madotsuki bucked her nubile hips back towards the Train Passenger, urging it to push deeper and deeper inside her as her buttocks slapped against its thrusting hips.

The eyes watched as Madotsuki moaned and groaned and whimpered, her breasts and pigtails bouncing back and forth delightfully in time with her lover’s violent thrusts.

The eyes watched as Madotsuki’s knees bent and wobbled with every violent thrust, her hands shaking against the window, her back arching with agonizing delight.

The eyes watched as Madotsuki shed tears of both pain and pleasure as she felt her body being all but consumed by the feelings of passion running up and down her naked form.

The eyes watched as Madotsuki squeezed her eyes shut and howled like a wanton slut, her entire body quivering and tightening as she experienced the most powerful orgasm of her young life.

The eyes saw everything, each and every chaotic detail, even as the girl’s knees threatened to buckle from the force of her own orgasm and she felt tears streaming down her cheek. Madotsuki’s entire body was still shaking and quivering, not only from the aftereffects of her orgasm, but from the intensity with which the Train Passenger continued to fuck her silly. It never stopped, never slowed, only seemed to go faster, harder, deeper, driving the poor girl over the edge as though determined to ruin her pussy for any future lovers.

When at last the Train Passenger came, it sent such a powerful shiver of pain and pleasure running up and down Madotsuki’s spine that the girl practically came again right then and there. Pumping its shadowy hips wildly, the entity buried itself to the hilt inside Madotsuki – so deep she could feel the head of its swollen cock pressing against her cervix and threatening to penetrate her womb – and then exploded within her.

“Ohhhhhhh…” Madotsuki groaned softly as she felt the Train Passenger finish inside her, filling her with strange and alien fluids that nonetheless caused her heart to swell with joy. It painted her womb white with its seed, filling her with so much warmth that the poor girl felt she was close to losing consciousness.

By the time the Train Passenger finally withdrew its cock from inside Madotsuki – an action which caused the girl to gasp yet again, even hissing as she felt inch after inch of its supernaturally thick meat stroking her sensitive folds – it had pumped the girl so full of its seed that she was practically overflowing, with trails of thick white cream bubbling out of her cunt and leaking down her spread legs.

And still, the eyes watched on.

Pushing herself off from the window against which she had been fucked, Madotsuki slowly stood back up, even as her legs wobbled beneath her from the powerful pounding she had endured. With the eyes still watching her from the void outside the train car, she turned to face the Train Passenger just in time to watch as it faded away into nothingness. One moment, the entity was standing right there, red eye pulsing and fat cock dripping with the last of its seed – and the next, it was gone, as though it had never been there to begin with.

But, such were the way of dreams. Madotsuki did not question it.

Exhausted but full of warmth and wishing only for her dream to continue on, Madotsuki turned to look around the train car, finding the eyes peering in from each and every window. And though she was drenched in sweat and out of breath, and her pussy was already quite sore, she nonetheless looked upon all of the eyes with but nothing in her own but pure, unadulterated _desire_.

“More,” she said softly, practically begging the eyes watching her from every direction as she bared her adolescent breasts and felt her cunt tingle with anticipation, sore though it was. “More. Please. I need more. Give me more!”

And the eyes watched on, and on, and on…


End file.
